Undertale (Toby Fox Prototype)
Undertale went through several changes through it's development by Toby Fox, a beta version of Undertale was made by Toby Fox around the middle of 2014, to say the least; it had many changes from the final game and it didn't have a Mercy button, therefore setting it permanently to a Genocide Run. The original version originally meant for you to kill everything, like standard JRPGs. Toby uploaded this version to a torrent website undergoing the name "TF" Fortunately, the version was up for one more day until it was eventually taken down, I downloaded it before it got removed and attempted to play it, just to see what Undertale would be like. First of all, Frisk's beta sprite had a Ness-like shirt and blonde hair: (shown here): Some enemy sprites were changed to their Hard Mode counterparts and sometimes weren't, it seems that during the development there was a bug that switched sprites. As for how far the story goes, it gets up to Snowdin and then the game crashes. Through the world of hacking, I found out that there was another bug that crashed the game once you left the Ruins, I removed it and finally was able to progess some more. I got to Papyrus and Sans' house, nobody was there, there wasn't even a meeting with the two before that; just nothing... I walked further and there was a door that was floating in mid-air, I used it and suddenly, I was in a black room. I walked more and more, until I eventually found Papyrus mourning over the grave of his brother, I was shocked, so very shocked. "HUMAN! LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!" I then engaged with a battle with Papyrus, his battle sprite looked like this: The text box then flashed at me: "Papyrus no longer believes in you..." Papyrus made all of my HP drop to 1 in a gigantic attack, "I AM DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU HUMAN..." ''he said. ''"S-SANS WAS T-THE BEST BROTHER I EVER H-HAD..." Papyrus finally finished me off with another attack. Oddly enough, the game didn't show me a game over screen, but rather to a cutscene; showing Frisk on the ground, bleeding to death. "Y-YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS HIM!" Papyrus took the weapon I was equipped with and SLASH! The screen went black and showed me a game over screen. I played it over and over, just to see if I can try and avoid Papyrus' attacks, I always failed. Since then, I have deleted the files off of my computer for good. UPDATE: Ripped Papyrus' battle theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWoXEumwQXM UPDATE 2: The song that played when I was walking around an empty Snowdin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB8o_VdvFpk The Second Coming Hello, it's me again. After the frankly confusing and slightly horrifying events that occurred last time I played the prototype, it has since resurfaced on an obscure corner of The Pirate Bay (not sharing links for privacy concerns). Even though I constantly told myself that I wouldn't even touch this fucking thing again, I redownloaded the prototype from the freshly uploaded torrent and took a peak... Upon inspecting the modification and security dates, I found out this was a later pre-release build of Undertale from early 2015, that gave me a sliver of hope that this would better than last time... Curiosity killed the cat, I guess. When I first booted up the game, it came up to a (more or less) vacant menu screen with very few options and no design whatsoever, just a white background and black text that's slightly animated. The options that were available were "START", "LOAD", "OPTIONS" and "EXIT"; selecting LOAD would bring up an error handler stating "ERROR 437: DIRECTORY C:/USERS/JEROMY/DOCUMENTS/UDP/SAVE/ CANNOT BE FOUND, FILE MAY BE CORRUPTED" and then it closed the game after a few seconds. Selecting OPTIONS did nothing, and selecting EXIT automatically crashes the program; which I guess technically means you exited the game... Finally, after finicking around with the controls and exhausting all the available options, I finally booted up the main campaign and got to searching. This time, the game actually started up on the proper starting section, albeit different from the final game. The "pit of grass" that Frisk falls into is no longer bright, but a darker shade of puke green (the flowers are no longer there) and the top was cut off. Frisk also no longer has the blonde hair, but still maintained the placeholder bootleg Ness shirt design. Progressing into the next room doesn't bring you to Flowey, infact, it doesn't bring you to anything at all, it brings you into another white void, but with a door at the end. Toriel doesn't show up in the slightest, therefore you can progress through the rest of the ruins mostly uninterrupted. The Ruins is in an unfinished (also unpolished), very buggy state, most of the switches have very specific activation hitboxes and only most of the Ruins has proper collision, most of the sprites detailing the Ruins haven't been added in yet, so it's only a crude outline of what should be there. At the end of the Ruins when you get to Home, I found out that it's also totally empty, it's even vacant of the music that accompanies it. After wandering around, looking at this ghost house, I went into the basement and went through the corridors all to end up seeing Toriel kneeling down towards the door to the rest of the underground and seeing a crying animation play. I approached her and she automatically turned towards me and said: "Frisk...do you love me?" I'd ask why she automatically knew the character's name, but I know not to question weird prototypes I obtained via shady means now. After that random bout of emotional horseshit, it automatically engaged into a battle scene, not even two turns in, another text box popped out. "I-I can't take it anymore..." She nearly immediately began damaging herself while asking me if I enjoyed what I was seeing while she was stabbing herself mercilessly with some weapon that she had. Several more unused frames played of her collapsing onto the floor and bleeding out, and then it showed the animation of a monster soul breaking. The battle eventually ended with the standard "YOU WON!" victory message most RPGs have. I earned 5 EXP from that. After the battle was over, Toriel still laid on the ground, completely dead. I had no idea what just happened and I had no idea how I triggered it, but something immediately made me feel uneasy. I went through the door and it brought me to the long corridor and the room with Flowey's first judgement, and while Flowey was there, he didn't do anything unless you actually physically pressed the USE button on him. I also walked all the way to the end of the corridor and the door refused to work. I went back to Flowey and tried to talk with him, a text box popped out saying: "Nice one." Then he did his usual laugh, dug back into the Earth and the game immediately crashed back to desktop. About a week later, I noticed there was a note on my kitchen table along with a knife that I know I've never had or used before. The note said: "You're a fucking monster." Reading video Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Shok ending Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Sucide Category:Blood Category:Read by Man on the Internet